Dragon Rider from Another World (A Kingdom Hearts and HTTYD Crossover)
by dragonfire535
Summary: Xehanort has been defeated. Their main threat gone, Sora, Donald, and Goofy explore the worlds, taking on quests in an attempt to counter Heartless attacks everywhere. But on one particular world, the land of Berk, they will soon find that their journey is far from over... New allies, new enemies. New dreams, new heartbreaks. The journey has only just begun...
DRAGON RIDER FROM ANOTHER WORLD (A KINGDOM HEARTS AND HTTYD CROSSOVER)

CHAPTER 1: THIS IS BERK

 **"** Hey! Donald! That looks like a good world to stop in!" Sora told Donald, who was flying the Gummi Ship. "It looks like a good place to relax and enjoy the sunset."

"Sora, our mission was to defeat the Heartless spotted in a world called Berk, and to find the Star Shard there. We don't have time for this!" Donald replied, annoyed with his friend, who always seemed to put fun before the mission.

"But, uh, that is Berk!" Goofy, their not too bright, but friendly, companion told them.

"It is?" Donald asked. "How do you know?"

"The instructions that the king gave me." Goofy replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you had instructions!" Donald yelled, annoyed.

"Well, you _did_ keep saying that you didn't need directions, Donald." Sora reminded. Donald just slunk down, having forgotten all about that.

"Fine. I guess if the king says it's Berk, it's Berk." Donald groaned, not completely believing that Goofy received the instructions. Why wouldn't the king have given them to all three of them? None of them knew.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed, happily, "Let's go! I want to get there before sunset!"

The Gummi Ship made its way down to the world below. It was a bit of a crash landing (maybe a bit more), so they wouldn't be taking off again anytime soon. Oh well. They could fix it later.

It seemed like a rather quiet village in the middle of the ocean, and it didn't seem all that exciting. For a while the three of them just watched the clouds go by, remembering their previous adventures. That was, until Sora eyed something flying over them. All three of them sat up, and watched it go by.

"Is that a-?" Donald asked, shaking.

"It is! It's a dragon!" Sora yelled. "This is amazing!" He plopped down onto the soft, green grass, and layed back to relax. "I could get used to this place. Let's stay awhile."

"The king told us to go and find the Star Shard and report back." Goofy said.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun does it? We're heroes after all. We deserve to have a little fun!" Years before, Sora, Donald and Goofy had fought alongside the other Guardians of light to defeat Master Xehanort. The seven guardians, who now explore the worlds, keeping them safe, are: Sora, his best friend Riku, the king, Mickey, three legendary keyblade wielders, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and Sora's girlfriend, Kairi. He smiled at the thought of her. With Xehanort defeated and the worlds at peace again, it was okay to get some time off. Though Heartless were spotted on occasion, it wasn't as bad as it has been two years ago. And it definitely wasn't anything to be worried about.

Sora watched as the sun set in the distance of the island. A couple other dragons had flown overhead, and the trio had decided to explore the island in the morning, to find out where the dragons were coming from. All in all, Sora knew he was in for a relaxing few weeks. Or so he thought.

After all, you never know. Given what they'd been through, anything could happen.

But, Sora doubted it. Even if something did happen, they could deal with it. They'd dealt with worse before, it wouldn't be all that difficult.

As the dawn turned into night, the trio had a lot on their minds. Sora had been thinking, and had sensed that they might be facing more trouble soon. He couldn't explain it, he just felt that their journey wasn't over just yet.

"Hey guys. You ever think that our journey isn't over just yet?" Sora asked, curiously. Maybe he wasn't the only one.

"It's probably not, but we're ready for whatever comes up. Right?" Goofy stated.

"Yeah. If we can take on a super powerful being three times over, defeat countless other bad guys and everything, I'd be surprised if anything ever does give us any trouble." Donald agreed.

Sora let out a deep breath. He was glad to have such reassuring friends, even if they could be pain in the butts sometimes. "Yeah. I'm just thinking too much. Good night guys." Sora said, turning over to fall asleep. Still, he couldn't help but think it might not be over just yet.

"Good night Sora." His two friends said in unison, and Donald and Goofy quickly drifted into dreamland.

Sora stayed up for a little while longer, pondering what his feelings seemed to be telling him. It was like his heart was saying, _your story isn't over just yet_. He didn't know, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

He layed there for about thirty or so minutes, slashing through stars with his Keyblade, and thinking about the feelings he was having.

 _Could we really still have another journey ahead of us?_ , he thought, slicing through more stars. He knew that in actuality, these were other worlds. To see all the worlds...that was his dream at one point. Maybe someday it would come true, who knows.

But no matter what, Sora knew that something wasn't right. And it wasn't the fact that Donald snored like a distressed pig, that was normal. It seemed more like someone was calling him. Like someone out there was telling him his journey wasn't over yet.

 _It's just my imagination...it has to be,_ he thought, hoping that for a little while, he could go back and just live peacefully at his home, the Destiny Islands, with Riku and Kairi. He specifically missed Kairi. She always knew just how to cheer him up, and he could really use that right about now.

 _Come on Sora. Get some sleep._ He thought, in Kairi's voice, _you need it._

Sighing, Sora turned to his side, trying to fall asleep, hoping somewhere out there, Kairi was wishing him goodnight. He smiled.

Eventually, after a while, he too fell asleep, with a single thought on his mind:

 _Is it over, or are we just starting a new chapter?_

CHAPTER 2: FLYING AGAIN

Toothless looked down at his master. His master was Hiccup, the dragon conqueror, the dragon master, the peace keeper, the friend. They had been through a lot together, from defeating the Red Death six years ago to defeating Drago only one year ago.

Hiccup had become chief of the Hairy Hooligans, and Toothless had become the alpha of all dragons. They both had hard jobs to do, but it didn't matter. As long as they had each other, they were happy. And their friends of course, Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and more recently, Eret, were all a huge help. Plus with Hiccup's mother Valka around, it was as if they were unstoppable.

A few things may have gotten in the way. Drago had killed Hiccup's father, and former chief, Stoik the Vast. But the real tragedy was, he had used Toothless to do it.

There was something extra tragic about watching your best friend murder your father, even if your best friend was under mind control.

Toothless still felt guilty for that day, but it was history now. The past is the past.

He nudged his rider, causing him to stir in what seemed like a very pleasant dream. Then, Toothless licked his rider, knowing very well that his saliva didn't wash out. It was funny watching him get mad about it.

Hiccup jolted up as Toothless finally just plopped his head down onto Hiccup's poor stomach. "So, you're up." Hiccup said, groaning in pain. "That really hurt bud."

Toothless just hopped up and pranced around the room like a puppy. Hiccup chuckled. Even if he was an annoying nuisance sometimes, he still loved his dragon.

"So, you want to fly?" Hiccup asked happily, knowing the answer. Toothless jumped over to the door, awaiting his rider's help to open it.

Hiccup chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, quickly putting on his armor. It really could do anything. Hold his paper, a dagger, turn into a gliding suit, anything. He picked up his flame sword, Inferno, as well. Better safe than sorry. Mounting Toothless, his prosthetic foot clipping in perfectly to Toothless's saddle, they made their way outside to begin flight.

Hiccup motioned Toothless to go up, and he did. Soon enough, they were up in the air, flying freely through the morning air.

"Today we need to find a viking ship that got lost out at sea. I hope everyone made it out alright." Hiccup said, worried. Toothless just gave him an assuring grin. "I hope so, bud." He said, "I hope so."

CHAPTER 3: MEET ERET

Sora awoke, sitting up slowly. He had an amazing dream the night before.

He looked around, his friends were all still asleep. He got up and drew his Keyblade, stretching and preparing for another day. Then, some Heartless appeared. No trouble though.

Sora just slashed them all in a few hits. Easy enough.

The commotion was enough to wake his two sleepy companions though.

"What's with all the racket?" Donald asked, grumpily sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Just a little Heartless. Nothing I couldn't handle." Sora smiled. "You sure do seem tired."

"A hero doesn't sleep forever." Donald said, hopping up and making it seem like he was wide awake. A well-timed yawn broke that image quickly.

Goofy got up as well, "Good mornin'!" He told his friends.

"Good morning Goofy." Donald said, annoyed because Goofy didn't seem tired at all. That night make himself seem even more tired to Sora. In turn, causing more teasing. Great.

"Well, let's get moving." Sora said, walking ahead.

"Right behind ya!" Goofy exclaimed, running to his friend.

"Wait up!" Donald yelled, running at them as well.

They crossed some rivers, which thankfully had bridges built, and made their way through a forest of sorts.

Then they made their way up some large mountains. On the way over them they saw several more dragons, each possessing it's own unique appearance. One in particular caught Sora's eye.

The dragon was jet black, but rather small compared to some of the others they had seen. It whooshed past them at blazing speeds, and it nearly knocked Donald off of the mountain from the wind it generated. But the strangest thing about the black dragon was that someone appeared to be riding on top of it.

"Cool!" Sora yelled, turning to his friends as they finally got to the end of the mountain path. "Hey, Donald, how about we ride one of these dragons?"

"That'd be fun 'an all, but how do ya expect to get on one of them?" Goofy asked, seeming confused.

Sora pondered this and they decided to just carry on with the exploration. It'd be more work than it was worth to try to ride one. They didn't want to end up a pile of ashes.

As they progressed further, the trio stumbled upon a small village. It seemed quiet enough, aside from the fact that several dragons were walking around the village. It was almost as if they were the village's inhabitants, but they spotted some villagers around the town too. They decided to go have a look around the village. Maybe they could find something interesting. Who knows, maybe even the Star Shard.

They walked towards the village, chatting happily amongst themselves.

"I'll bet you get burned at least once!" Sora exclaimed, causing Donald to sigh in irritation.

"No. I'll be fine." Donald disagreed.

"How much you wanna bet?" Sora asked.

"If I get burned, you can have a free dinner, anywhere, on me." Donald offered, "But if I win, you have to give the Gummi Ship a full wash. With only a toothbrush."

"Deal!" Sora said, having completely missed what would happen if he lost. He didn't care though, odds are Donald would get burned.

Soon enough, they walked into the village. But they were confronted by a man, who was riding a dragon of his own.

The dragon was pretty big. It was green, with horns on its face. It looked a lot like a beetle of sorts. It was pretty menacing, being stared down by a man you don't know riding a giant fire-breathing monster.

The man hopped off the dragon and inspected them. "Who are you three?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. He didn't even know he was doing this. It was just natural now.

"Where are you from? I've never seen any of you before." He asked, inspecting them.

"Maybe we'll tell you if you tell us who you are." Donald replied, angrily.

Sora turned to his friend. "Donald!" Sora yelled.

"It's alright. My name is Eret, son of Eret." The man said, approaching them. "I'm the chief if Hiccup is not around. Plus, I guard the gates.

"So you're the son of yourself?" Sora said, jokingly. It was just too easy to make fun of that.

"No. It's none of your business. Now, where are you from?" Eret asked, annoyed.

"We...we're from another island." Sora hesitated. They weren't supposed to reveal that they travelled between worlds. That could cause problems in the world's timeline, if the inhabitants decided to go explore. Sora knew that from experience.

"Oh. Great. More tourists." Eret said, looking very annoyed, as if he had done this many times before. Sora didn't blame him. It seemed like a boring job. "Fine. Come in."

Sora and company walked into the village with Eret and his dragon following close behind.

"Does the dragon have a name?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Skullcrusher. It was the chief Stoik's dragon, but he fell in battle nearly a year ago." Eret said, hanging his head down in sadness. "We try not to mention his death."

"That's awful!" Sora said. "But he'll always be in your heart, right?" Sora pointed to Eret's chest.

"Sure." Eret responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, as you three explore, feel free to ask me any questions you may have. I'll be at the gate." Eret said, and he walked off.

"Gawrsh, he sure seemed sad." Goofy said, pitying the man.

"Well wouldn't you be sad if the king was killed?" Donald replied.

"Yeah. But the king can fend for himself well. After all, he is a Keyblade Master." Goofy said, happily.

"Unlike Sora here, and that's why we go along to protect him!" Donald said, pulling Sora down to his level.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, getting out of his grip. "I'm not that bad!"

They all laughed and continued to explore the island. All the while, Sora heard a small voice, calling to him.

 _I'm back._

CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE AT SEA

"Well bud, it looks like we've found another island. Maybe the ship's around there." Hiccup said, spotting an island in the distance. "Let's go check it out."

Toothless nodded in agreement and the two landed in the unexplored landscape. It was a foresty area, and since it was starting to get a little dark out, Hiccup had decided to camp there for the night. They had been flying all day, and they were rather tired. Hiccup had left Eret in charge, so it wouldn't be an issue. They would just return in the morning after they checked the island.

According to the report, the ship's crew had said that it was attacked by some sort of shadowy beings, with two hooded men behind them. The ship had simply been making its trade route, and was not causing any harm. It was unknown why the other ship had attacked.

Aside from that, not much was known. A good majority of the crew was not fortunate enough to make it back to Berk, so Hiccup decided that he would go out and look for that ship, see what was up, and confront the mysterious beings. While he and Toothless hadn't found anything yet in their serch, they had seen an odd bright light coming from this island, which had led them to believe something might be up here.

"Maybe we should look around a little. I can't sleep. Want to take a quick look around bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless nodded. "Alright. Let's go bud." Hiccup mounted Toothless and they went for a quick patrol around the island.

Toothless flew to the skies and got up high enough to where Hiccup could see the whole island. Up from that height Hiccup could see a ship, definitely not of Berkian make, that had laid anchor on the southernmost reaches of the island.

"Well bud, looks like we've found our target. Let's go check it out." Hiccup commanded. Toothless nodded and they flew quietly onboard the ship. By now it was well past sundown, so it was rather dark, meaning Toothless was well hidden. Stealth was definitely key in this operation. If they were discovered, who knew what could happen.

They searched around the ship until they found a small chest and a few weapons in a corner. Hiccup opened the chest. A couple of odd looking guns and a few other unidentifiable objects were inside. It was hard to see in the night.

Hiccup quietly closed the chest back. "What is this ship?" Hiccup asked, a little puzzled. "What are they up to? Could they be hostile?"

Hiccup and Toothless looked around a bit more before a figure approached them. He was wearing a black coat, making him hard to see in the night. His hood was up, and his face was almost completely hidden. It was a little creepy to Hiccup.

"So you're the dragon master huh? Well whadaya know. Seems like I get to meet all the heroes." The figure said, sounding a little sarcastic. "It's nice to know you weren't on the ship we blew up. That would've put an end to our plan."

"Who are you?" Hiccup yelled, "Why did you destroy an innocent trade ship?"

"Whoa! Settle down little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Yet. The name's Xigbar. You know it was hard enough getting my heart stolen once again by those stupid little Heartless. I don't need any more sad things to happen today." Xigbar claimed. "And to answer your question, we had to test out our weapons on something.

"That's not very nice. You killed many innocent people!" Hiccup yelled.

"That was the plan kid." Xigbar said, smirking. Hiccup already hated him. Taking lives for no reason. That was madness.

"What do you want with Berk, you monster?" Hiccup asked.

"Watch it kid. You don't want to share their fate. And to answer your question, easy. You guys have some pretty little weapons here. They're called dragons. And they could definitely help us out on our mission." Xigbar said. "So hand 'em over." He summoned some guns, one in each hand. "Or we'll take them by force."

Hiccup drew Inferno, and Toothless prepared a plasma blast. "You'll never take our dragons!" Hiccup yelled.

"Pity. You would have made a wonderful officer in my army." Xigbar said, smirking. "But now...I'm afraid you'll be eliminated." He shot rapidly at Hiccup.

Hiccup narrowly dodged the blasts, one grazing his slight stubble.

Xigbar walked closer to the dragon master. "Would you like to reconsider my offer?" Xigbar offered.

"Toothless let's get out of here!" Hiccup yelled, and he mounted onto Toothless and they quickly bolted back to the forest island, being shot at and only narrowly dodging. They hid in the dense forest. "He wants to take our dragons." Toothless looked up at Hiccup, giving a worried look. "Don't worry bud. I won't let anything happen to you. Let's camp out until morning. When the sun rises we'll go back to Berk and tell Astrid and the others what we just saw. They'll just love to hear this. Let's get some sleep." And Hiccup and Toothless drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Xigbar and the others sailed forward, looking for Berk.

"This is the start of a new order. The World Order." Xigbar said, smirking. "And this my chance to claim the worlds as my own."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As the enemy sailed off for Berk, Hiccup's mother, Valka, had awoken from a nightmare.

In the dream, the man who had killed her husband had returned, with the help from a mysterious figure in a black coat.

 _It was just a dream_. She thought, laying back down, _Drago is gone. He will not return to take any more lives. And this man in a black coat is simply your imagination, Valka. Go back to sleep._ She told herself, as she closed her eyes and drifted back to dreamland, this time her dreams being much more pleasant.

Meanwhile, Xigbar was edging ever closer to the island, ready to put his plan into action.

CHAPTER 5: DRAGONS ESCAPE

Sora looked out the window. The inn was nice, and the room he, Donald and Goofy had gotten was very cozy. Donald had fallen asleep almost immediately after they arrived. And Goofy had fallen asleep before they had even gotten to the inn. In fact, Donald had carried him to the room.

Sora couldn't sleep. He felt that, while the worlds had been saved, and everything was supposed to be peaceful now (save for the Heartless and the Nobodies, but they were an undefeatable enemy), he felt like something was wrong.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things." He thought, as he turned around to get into his bed. "Yeah, that's gotta be it."

He heard a dragon soar through the air, but he couldn't see it anywhere when he looked out the window.

"Must've been my imagination." He thought. "Maybe I'm just jumpy. I have had to save the world three times!" And with that thought I'm mind, Sora smiled. "So if another bad guy shows up," he summoned his keyblade, "I'll be ready." And he drifted off to sleep.

Sora awoke after Donald repeatedly jumped up and down on top of him.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up! It's important!" Donald yelled.

Sora sat up and yawned. "Donald!" He groaned, "What is it now, Donald?"

"Uh...Sora...you might wanna come look at this." Goofy was over by the window.

Sora got up and headed towards the window. Outside, hundreds of dragons were flying through the air in circles.

"Woah!" Sora yelled. "What are they doing?" Sora asked.

"Let's go see!" Donald yelled. They made their way outside and found a villager.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Sora asked.

"Hmm? Oh, the dragons? No idea." The villager said.

"Oh...thanks..." Sora said, sarcastically. Eret walked by.

"Eret!" Sora yelled.

"Huh?" Eret turned around. "Oh, Sora, what's up?"

"What's with the dragons?" Sora asked.

"Oh, they are simply...flying in circles. I don't know. Being dragons I guess."

"You have no idea do you?" Donald asked.

"Donald! Be nice!" Goofy said, angrily.

"No its alright. If you want to know for sure, ask Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. He's the dragon master. Rides a Night Fury."

"Night...Fury?" Goofy puzzled.

"Oh, I forgot. You're not from around here. Hmm, look for the leather padded fishstick riding a big black cat with wings." Eret said, jokingly.

"Well that's a little insulting to the dragon master." Sora said.

Eret laughed. "Maybe. But it'll help you find him."

"Kay, thanks!" Sora said, and he Donald, Goofy and Eret looked around the village for Hiccup.

As they looked, Sora spotted a woman come out of a nearby house. She seemed very distressed.

"Valka? Are you alright?" Eret asked, as they ran up to the woman.

"The dragons. This isn't good." Valka warned, looking up at the sky, which was filled to the brim with the flying reptiles.

"What's the problem with the dragons?" Goofy asked, puzzling what could be wrong.

"He's back." Valka said, a cold expression on her face.

"Who's back?" Eret asked, worried.

"Drago." Valka said, frowning.

"Who's Drago?" Sora asked, confused.

"Drago Bludvist. He was a madman, without conscious or mercy. He killed with no reason. He wore a cloak of Dragon skin. He attempted to destroy the village, and he...killed Stoik." Eret explained.

"HE KILLED STOIK?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled in unison.

"Yes. He took over a loyal dragon's mind. And attempted to kill Hiccup. Stoik jumped in front of the blast just in time to save him. But he wasn't as lucky." Valka explained.

"We'll help you take him on!" Sora said.

"Yeah. We've gotta help!" Goofy agreed.

Donald groaned. "Fine..."

"Well, we'll need Hiccup. But thank you for your support." Eret thanked.

"Don't mention it!" Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's go find Hiccup. We'll need him." Eret said, leading Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Stay safe." Valka said.

"We will! I promise!" Sora promised.

"Good luck!" Valka yelled to them as they went further from view. "You're our only hope son." She said to herself. "You'll be able to do this again."

CHAPTER 6: BACK TO BERK

"There! We're finally back bud!" Hiccup told Toothless as they approached Berk. But something didn't feel right to Hiccup.

Toothless also seemed a little off. "You got the feeling too bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless just continued staring ahead, with an angry expression on his face.

Suddenly a dragon flew past them. Then another. Then another. And another. All of the sudden swarms of dragons were flying away from Berk.

"Woah! What's going on?" Hiccup and Toothless landed on the shore to find all the vikings in panic. Eret ran over to him, with Sora, Donald and Goofy following behind.

"Hiccup!" Eret yelled. "Any idea what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same question to be honest." Hiccup responded. "Toothless, can you call them back?" A few years ago Toothless had become the Alpha of the dragons on Berk. He didn't use this power much, and therefore it was mostly untested, but it was worth a shot.

Basically, Toothless could control the other dragons around Berk. He was their leader, and all the dragons (usually) listened to him. But, it didn't always work to try to control them.

Toothless glew blue and roared loudly. But the dragons wouldn't respond.

"Well that was a waste of time." Donald said, annoyed.

"Donald! At least it looked cool!" Sora said.

"Who are they?" Hiccup asked Eret.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy. They aren't from around here." Eret responded.

"Yeah! We're looking for the heartl- " Goofy was cut off by Sora.

"We're just looking for a place to stay for a little while." Sora said, trying not to look suspicious.

"Oh. Okay. Make yourselves at home. Maybe you can help us find out what's up." Hiccup said.

"How would we do that?" Sora asked.

Hiccup smiled. "Get ready, because you're about to learn how to ride a dragon!"

"Really?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's go! We should find some dragons in the forest. Maybe a Nadder or a Gronkle." Hiccup said, and they journeyed into the woods.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Sora told Donald and Goofy.

"You know, this isn't part of the mission." Donald said.

"Who cares! It's gonna be fun!" Sora ran ahead, eager to ride a dragon.

 **Meanwhile...**

"This should draw all of Berk's dragons to our ship." Said a large man in a dragon skin cloak. Underneath the cloak, he was wearing the usual organization garb. A black hoodie.

"Excellent. This'll definitely help out." Xigbar claimed.

"All the dragons will soon be ours to control." The man said, smirking.

"And this is only the start of the gang. How sinister can you get?" Xigbar joked.

"Do not joke. The dragons will soon be ours, and then we can destroy Berk and that pesky dragon master. And all of his comrades." The man said in his gravelly voice.

"Should've expected as much from the great Drago Bludvist. Can't even take a joke!" Xigbar said, faking a frown. "It just brings tears to my eyes!"

"You are lucky I don't kill you now." Drago threatened.

"You need me, remember? I'm the one who helped you get back to Berk. Do you remember our deal?" Xigbar asked.

"You get the boy who wields the key." Drago recited his words.

"Good. We'll be there soon. Don't hold back in the fight." Xigbar joked.

"They will not stand in my way this time." Drago whispered to himself, as they came ever closer to the village.

CHAPTER 7: LET'S TRAIN A DRAGON!

"Alright gang! Let's look around for some dragons!" Hiccup told Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Eret as they searched the forest.

"What kind?" Eret asked.

"Any kind. We'll see if Sora can train them." Hiccup responded.

"They're probably gone with the rest of them." Eret predicted.

Toothless shook his head.

"Toothless senses one around here." Hiccup confirmed. "So there must be at least one somewhere around here. Check everywhere!"

"Yes sir dragon master Hiccup!" Sora saluted.

Hiccup and Eret chuckled. "No need for that Sora." Hiccup said, smiling.

"Gotcha." Sora smiled.

The group checked every bush, tree, cave, Lake, everywhere for any dragons they could find. But it seemed like everywhere they looked, the dragons had all left just like the others.

"I don't think there's any here." Donald complained.

"We'll find some." Hiccup said.

"Where?" Donald asked.

"In this forest. Toothless said so." Hiccup responded.

"Where in the forest?" Donald asked, finally annoying Hiccup.

"You'll find them when you find them! Sheesh Sora how can you live with that...thing?" Hiccup asked.

"Thing? Thing? I'll show you who's a thing!" And Donald lunged after him.

"Would you two stop! You're acting like children!" Eret yelled at them.

"He called me a thing!" Donald said, angrily.

"Well you don't look human to me." Eret said.

"No but I'm not a thing!" Donald yelled.

"That's enough fighting guys! I'd like to find a dragon please?" Sora asked them.

"Fine." Donald said, annoyed.

Suddenly growling was heard in a nearby bush. Sora, Donald and Goofy drew their weapons.

"Drop your weapons, idiots! You'll scare it off!" Eret commanded. The three's weapons vanished.

"There's one!" Hiccup yelled, and the dragon leaped out from the bush tackling Donald. There was only one problem.

"It's only like, three inches tall." Donald complained.

"Yeah. I'm small but I'm not...THAT small." Sora said.

"It's a Terror." Hiccup said. "That is the dragon you get Sora."

"How do you expect me to ride that little thing?" Sora asked, confused.

"I don't. But that's your dragon. I'm sure of it." Hiccup said, picking up the small dragon and giving it to Sora.

It growled at him and jumped up into his hoodie.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?" Sora yelled at it.

"It likes you." Hiccup chuckled.

The dragon fell asleep inside the cozy hoodie within seconds.

"Aww man...I thought I was gonna get to ride a dragon..." Sora said, sadly.

"Don't let it hear you. It'll never like you then." Hiccup warned. "But don't worry. You will get to ride a dragon." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless.

"Awesome!" Sora said, hopping onto Toothless with his new dragon in his hands.

"Lead the others back to Berk. There's not enough room for them on Toothless. And we can't use any other dragons, not until the others come back." Hiccup commanded.

"Got it." Eret said, grabbing Donald and Goofy and leading them (or in Donald's case dragging them) back to Berk.

"Let's go find the dragons!" Hiccup said, and they flew off.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled, putting his hands in the air. "This is awesome!"

"Oh don't worry. It's only just starting!" Hiccup smiled.

"Bring it on!" Sora challenged.

"Hold on!" Hiccup told him, as they flew past some rocks.

 _I'm coming for you, Drago._ Hiccup thought to himself, as they soared for the place the ship had last been spotted.

CHAPTER 8: ASTRID TAKES NOTICE

Astrid ran outside to see Hiccup flying off into the distance. She had no idea where he could be going, but it looked like he wasn't alone on Toothless.

She saw Valka looking up at Hiccup as well.

"Where's he off to?" Astrid asked.

"Oh. Hi Astrid. We have a feeling that Drago...might have returned." Valka broke the news to her.

"No...Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, worried for her boyfriend. She and Hiccup had been dating for a little over three years now. She loved him, but he had a tendency to run off into trouble. So she often accompanied him on his travels.

"You're going to go get him, aren't you?" Valka asked, watching Astrid's facial expressions as she thought.

"I have to save him! He can't go alone!" Astrid yelled.

"He's not alone. A boy named Sora and his companions Donald and Goofy are helping him. And Eret too." Valka explained.

"Well he needs me too!" Astrid exclaimed, running off to go find her Nadder, Stormfly.

She found Stormfly at one of the feeding stations. Oddly enough, it seemed like there were almost no other dragons around. (Lucky for Astrid, she had kept Stormfly attached to a leash when all the dragons were leaving.)

"Let's go Stormfly! Follow Hiccup!" She told the blue dragon as they flew after Hiccup.

"You're lucky Hiccup. You've got lots of friends to help you. I wish I could. But I'm getting too old for this. It's time for you to face this on your own, son." Valka said to herself, as she watched Astrid take off for her boyfriend.

"Why can't we go with Sora and Hiccup?" Goofy asked Eret as they walked back to the village.

"Because there aren't enough dragons. They all flew away. Remember?" Eret responded.

"Sora can't do anything without us..." Donald said, sadly.

"I think he'll be fine with Hiccup." Goofy said, not worried.

"He should be. A night fury, a Terror, and a dragon master. He's got a lot of protection." Eret reassured Donald.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Goofy said.

"I hope so." Donald said, and they finally made it back to the village.

"Valka! Something wrong?" Eret asked.

"No. But shouldn't you three be with Hiccup?" Valka asked.

"There's not enough room on Toothless for us." Goofy explained.

"Oh. I see. Well, Astrid just took off for the two of them. So they won't be alone." Valka explained.

"See? I told you your friend had help." Eret reassured.

"Be careful Sora..." Donald pleaded.

"He'll be fine." Valka said, smiling.

"Yeah Donald. He's handled this kind of thing before!" Goofy reassured.

"I hope so..." Donald hoped.

CHAPTER 9: HEARTLESS AMBUSH

"Alright bud! Let's find the dragons!" Hiccup told Toothless, as they soared through the sky. Sora was enjoying every minute of it.

"Yes! This is awesome!" He kept yelling, trying to both keep his balance on the dragon and hold his dragon.

"So, what's his name?" Hiccup asked.

"Who? The terror?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Who else?" Hiccup responded, sarcastically.

"Well...how about...Bolt...or Zap." Sora said. Then he found the perfect name. "Skyzipper!" He yelled.

"Great!" Hiccup said, happily.

Suddenly a cannonball zoomed past them. Hiccup and Sora looked down to the sea and found a ship, which Hiccup immediately recognized.

"That's them!" Hiccup yelled.

"That's the ship?" Sora asked.

"Yes. We've got to get down there!" Hiccup said, looking around for a safe entry point.

He found one soon enough. They flew behind a rock, hiding from the view of the ship.

"Well, here we go!" Sora said confidently.

"Okay," Hiccup started, "here's the plan, we will-" Hiccup looked around. Sora was gone. He looked over at the ship and saw him running towards it with Skyzipper shaking around in his hoodie, desperately holding on. "No no no! That's a bad idea!" Hiccup warned, but Sora couldn't hear him. Hiccup ran towards Sora but he was pulled back. He turned around to see Astrid, crossing her arms and giving him an angry look.

"Hey! Astrid! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"You should be asking why you left without telling me." Astrid said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just...had to go find the dragons and help this Sora find his own dragon and..." Hiccup was cut off.

"Who's Sora?" She asked.

"Just this kid in really weird clothes who hangs around with talking ducks and dog-like things. NOTHING unusual about that." Hiccup said, sarcastically.

"Is he bad?" Astrid asked.

"He doesn't seem bad." Hiccup said. Suddenly odd black creatures appeared around them. They looked like giant ants with yellow eyes. And the worst thing was...they attacked.

Astrid got a battle axe off of Stormfly and Hiccup drew Inferno. Toothless and Stormfly were ready to take out a few too.

Hiccup hit a couple but nothing happened. It took quite a few slices before the creature actually disappeared.

Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly were having similar problems. It was taking many blasts to take out just one ant.

They kept on fighting. Hiccup slashed several, but nothing happened. They just disappeared, and then more appeared, in greater numbers.

More and more kept appearing. Hiccup and Astrid fell down, exhausted. They couldn't fight anymore. Soon after, their two dragons fell two.

Suddenly Sora ran back to them and started defeating the creatures. Slashing through and defeating them like it was nothing. Even Skyzipper was helping. Soon enough, after only a few minutes of battle, they were all defeated. Sora spun his Keyblade around and put it on his shoulder chanting various "I won!" phrases.

Hiccup got up and examined the blade. It looked like a giant key. "What is that?" He asked.

"Yeah. It looks like a giant key!" Astrid said.

"What? This? Oh, it's a keyblade. Just a weapon for taking out Heartless!" Sora said, happily.

"So that's what those things were!" Hiccup said, "They must be coming from the ship. Let's go!"

"I don't know about that. They just appear. I don't think this 'Drago' you guys are talking about has Heartless." Sora said.

"He's working with someone." Hiccup explained.

"WHAT?! WHO?!" Sora yelled, sounding scared."We destroyed all the Heartless commanders. They still appear, but not under someone's command."

"What was his name...Xigbar?" Hiccup said. Sora collapsed.

"Not him again!" Sora complained.

"We've got to go. Prepare your 'keyblade' for battle." Hiccup commanded. Sora hopped up and drew the key sword.

"If Xigbar wants a fight, I'll give him one!" Sora yelled.

"We'll help you. And we'll take down Drago!" Hiccup yelled in agreement.

The three ran into the ship, with Toothless and Stormfly following close behind, and Skyzipper hanging on tightly to Sora's hoodie.

CHAPTER 10: THE WORLD ORDER

The three ran into the ship, with their dragons following close behind. Occasionally a few Heartless would show up, but it was never anything Sora couldn't handle. Just a few slashes and they were out. Plus, the others were starting to get a little better at fighting the Heartless. It still took a few hits, but it definitely wasn't embarrassing like the first time anymore.

They explored the seemingly abandoned ship, and they eventually made their way to the deck. Hiccup recognized the strange weapons nearby. "This is definitely it." He said, taking hold of Astrid's hand in what appeared to be nervousness.

"So are you two together?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Astrid replied, leaning closer to Hiccup. Sora just smiled, remembering Kairi back home on the islands.

 _I'll be back soon Kairi. I promise._ Sora thought to himself.

Suddenly a figure in a black coat appeared out of a dark portal. He pulled his hood down and Sora immediately recognized him.

"Xigbar? But...how? You...you expired!" He said, remembering the battle a few years back.

Xigbar just laughed. "Haha! It takes a lot more than that to take me down. You may have defeated Xehanort, but now you have another threat to deal with." He snapped his fingers and twelve other figures appeared around him. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and Hiccup and Astrid drew their weapons. Toothless, Stormfly, and Skyzipper growled.

"You see kid? This is the real deal. I'm going to finish what Xehanort started. But I'm not going to cause another keyblade war. That's ridiculous. It wouldn't accomplish anything. That's where Xehanort failed." Xigbar chuckled. "I'm going for the REAL way to do things. Control of all worlds! And stealing this world's dragons are an easy way to get some backup." Xigbar smirked. "This is what true power is! You control the worlds, and you conquer everyone!"

Hiccup stared at one of the figures. He had a rather large build. He seemed familiar. "What do you want with us?" Hiccup yelled.

"I want this world. I want your dragons. I want you all to bow down before the new World Order!" Xigbar yelled angrily, and the whole group summoned various weapons. "These are some of the darkest members of the various worlds. Even one from this one. They have all agreed to help me. We will take this world. One way, or another." And they attacked. Toothless picked up Hiccup and put him on his back and flew off. Stormfly grabbed Astrid and Sora and did the same. Skyzipper followed closely behind.

Hiccup kept trying to get Toothless to go back but he wouldn't. He just continued straight. "We have to go back and stop them!" Hiccup yelled.

"We're outnumbered. It's no use. And the dragons are gone." Astrid said.

"No! We have to think of something. I'm not just going to let that World Order or whatever take all of our dragons! We have to go back!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, don't!" Astrid said, worried. Hiccup forced Toothless to turn around.

Hiccup flew back towards the ship. Astrid and Sora just continued back to Berk. There was no forcing Stormfly around.

"Do ya think they're okay?" Goofy asked, worried.

"They're fine. Trust me. Hiccup can take care of him." Eret reassured.

"Ohhhhh..." Donald made that weird little worried noise, before seeing Stormfly in the distance.

"Is that? Sora?" Goofy asked.

"SORA!" Donald yelled in excitement, running towards the landing dragon.

"But Uhh...where's that dragon master guy?" Goofy asked. Astrid looked back to where they came.

"No...he couldn't have." Eret said, sadly.

"We have to help him. Gather the riders. We have to leave now." Astrid said, taking command.

"But the dragons are gone. We can't go back." Sora said, hopping off Stormfly.

"There are some dragons in the arena. They are kept there for emergency purposes. Hiccup told me." Astrid said. "Gather the riders Eret!"

"Okay." Eret responded, and they prepared to go rescue Hiccup.

Hiccup got up. He had been hit hard by the Black-coated figures but he was still in one piece. He looked around to see that he was in the brig. Toothless was in the corner, knocked out.

Hiccup ran over to Toothless and tried to get him to wake up. He wouldn't budge. He was breathing, but he wouldn't awake from the slumber. Hiccup looked up to see the large Black-coated figure approaching him. The figure removed his hood, and Hiccup nearly fainted again.

CHAPTER 11: DRAGONS TO THE RESCUE

Eret opened up the arena's gate and let out all six emergency dragons. One nightmare, two Nadders, a zippleback, a Gronkle, and a rumblehorn. Immediately Eret knew who would get each dragon.

He led the dragons out of the arena and led them to the edge of Berk, where he found Astrid had gathered the dragon riders. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were also there, ready to help in whatever way possible.

"Hiccup has been captured, and we have to save him!" Astrid said.

"How?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah. The dragons flew off." Ruffnut said.

"Maybe they just went to go have exploding eggs again!" Tuffnut said, hoping to explode some more dragon eggs.

"Ugh. You're a moron. That only happens during Snoggletog season." Ruffnut said, and the argument commenced as Ruff and Tuff argued over why the dragons had left.

"Everyone focus!" Astrid yelled. Everyone immediately looked at her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Snotlout asked.

"Fly the emergency dragons to the ship and rescue Hiccup. Sora knows the way." Astrid said.

"Yeah. It's west of here." Sora said.

"Okay. Everyone on the dragons! Let's go!" Astrid commanded, as she hopped on Stormfly.

The gang ran over to the emergency dragons and each of them got on one, with Donald and Goofy sharing one. Ruff and Tuff took the Zippleback, Snotlout took the Nightmare, Fishlegs took the Gronkle, Eret took the Rumblehorn, Sora took one of the Nadders and Donald and Goofy shared another Nadder.

They took off. And immediately it was clear Sora, Donald and Goofy could not ride dragons. They were flung left and right on the Nadders as they swerved. But, eventually they got the hang of it. Kind of.

All the dragons, including Skyzipper, who followed closely behind Sora, flew west, where the ship was.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we're on our way!" She said, as the group flew to the ship.

CHAPTER 12: JAILBREAK

Hiccup gasped in horror at who was under the hood.

"You...but...you drowned." Hiccup said, scared.

The man chuckled. "No. I merely made it seem that way. Hello Dragon Master." He said.

"Drago..." Hiccup said, scared. A few years ago, Drago had attacked Berk with a Bewilderbeast, the king of all dragons. He had even controlled Toothless, killing Hiccup's father, Stoik the Vast. "What do you want with me!" Hiccup yelled.

"You are the bait, with you here the other riders will come looking for you. And when they do, we can finally destroy them all!" Drago yelled.

"No!" Hiccup said, worried about Astrid and the rest of the gang. "How about a trade. My life for theirs!" Hiccup yelled. Drago just laughed.

"How about both!" Drago yelled, putting his hood back up and walking out of the brig. Hiccup fell to his knees. Toothless finally awoke and walked over to him, limping slightly.

"Hey bud. This is all my fault. Why did I have to go flying to this darn ship!" He yelled, as a tear left his eye. "Everyone else is in danger, and it's all my fault."

Toothless nudged him. He looked down at his friend and realized something. "We can get out of here!" Hiccup said, relieved.

The bars to outside were fireproof, but there was a way to blow it up. Hiccup could shoot it open.

He told Toothless to aim at the brig's entrance. He fired, and it bounced slightly. It was working.

"Come on buddy! Five shots left!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless fired four more times and it was nearly opened. "Come on buddy! Just one more shot!" Toothless fired one last plasma blast at the brig and out swung open. Hiccup quickly hopped on Toothless and flew away as fast as he could. He saw Drago laughing on the ship. It was almost as if he wanted Hiccup to escape.

Hiccup flew back to Berk, hoping to meet the gang along the way. Hopefully, everyone would be safe.

"Did you want him to escape?" Xigbar asked as the Night Fury flew back to the island of Berk.

"Yes." Drago simply replied, smirking.

"I don't see how letting the bait go helps anything." One of the other World Order members commented.

"Trust me." Drago said. "They will not win this time."

CHAPTER 13: TOO LATE

Hiccup flew back to Berk. He thought that on the way he would probably run into the others, heading to rescue him. But that wasn't the case. He arrived at Berk and the vikings cheered, but the cheering stopped when they realized he was alone.

"What happened to the others?" Hiccup heard the vikings say. They were panicking. They could be anywhere between Berk and the ship. If they got to the ship before Hiccup could catch them, it could be all over. If the riders were all captured, there was no stopping the World Order.

"Where's the others?" Valka asked, running to Hiccup."

"I'm sure they went to rescue me, didn't they?" Hiccup asked, knowing the answer.

"Indeed they did." Valka replied. Hiccup mounted Toothless once more.

"Come on bud! We've got to find them!" Hiccup told Toothless as they took off. "I'm coming Astrid." He whispered, worried, as they soared through the sky.

"Good luck son." Valka yelled to him.

Astrid led the group to the ship, landing on the nearest island. It was a large group, and stealth would be very difficult to pull off.

"With nine riders and seven dragons, it might be impossible to infiltrate undetected." Eret said, examining the ship looking for ways to get in.

"I have a solution." Tuffnut said, smirking. He walked to the ship with his emergency Zippleback following and knocked on the door. One of the Hooded men answered it. "Hello!" Tuffnut said, as the Zippleback shot gas and ignited it, knocking the man out. Tuff then proceeded to take off his black coat and put it on. The difference between him and the man was small if non-nonexistent.

"This could work!" Sora yelled happily, examining the now cloaked Tuffnut.

"There's only one problem, how do we all go in?" Snotlout asked.

"Easy. You're my prisoners. I'll pretend to bring you to the brig." Tuffnut said.

"Wow Tuff. This might actually work." Astrid said. "You really did something right this time around!"

"Yeah. You actually did something right for once." Snotlout said, rudely.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Sora ran into the ship behind Tuffnut and the rest followed. One of the Hooded men walked by.

"Where are you taking them?" The man asked.

"To the brig. I found them snooping around outside." Tuffnut replied.

"Oh. Off with ye then." The man said, as Tuff and the gang continued to the brig.

Hiccup flew as fast as he could to the ship. He landed on the nearby island and found the emergency dragons and Stormfly hidden in the shrubs and trees. Astrid and the gang had definitely arrived, and Hiccup hoped he wasn't too late.

He ran into the ship as quiet as possible, using Toothless's color to his advantage. In the dark halls of the ship, the dragon was almost invisible, so by hiding behind him out of sight every time a Hooded figure walked by, he was almost invisible as well.

Hiccup made his way further and further into the ship, and when he finally found the brig, he ran inside to find that no one was there. He tried to climb back out but the gate was shut. He heard Drago laughing behind the bars.

"Dragon Master! Ha! You feel right into our trap. Now let's just await the arrival of the other riders. Then, all of Berk will be ours for the taking!" Drago said, as he walked away chuckling. Hiccup just slunk back. There was no stopping Drago and the World Order.

Tuffnut led the group all the way to the brig where they saw Hiccup under the gate.

"Don't worry Hiccup! We're gonna get you out of there!" Astrid said quietly. She saw Hiccup motioning her to run but she didn't listen. In a few short seconds, the whole gang was knocked out. Astrid struggled to keep her eyes open. Before they closed she saw a familiar face. Drago.

At the same time Sora was also struggling to keep his eyes open. And before he stumbled over, he saw Xigbar smirking.

"Sweet dreams sleepy-head!" Xigbar said, as Sora fell to the ground.

CHAPTER 14: GLIMMER OF HOPE

Sora awoke to find Skyzipper right in front of his face. He jumped up, a little frightened, and then he realized what had happened.

The whole gang was in the brig, with the dragons taken for the World Order. The only ones that weren't taken were Toothless and Skyzipper, the reasons being Toothless, due to his inability to fly, was deemed inadequate by Xigbar, and Skyzipper was small enough to hide in Sora's hoodie.

Despite Toothless being deemed inadequate, he was still tied up and put outside of the brig, so Hiccup couldn't try the plan from last time.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Donald was yelling, shaking the bars of the brig. He then fell off the ladder he was standing on, landing on Eret, who was rudely awakened.

"Give it up already!" Eret yelled at Donald. "There's no hope. We're stuck here while they destroy Berk, take all of the dragons, and eventually, most likely, terminate us!"

"But we have to try, right Sora?" Goofy asked, but Sora just slunk down.

"I think Eret is right. There's no hope this time." Sora said sadly.

"Don't give up now! You're the Key Bearer! The warrior who beat Xehanort and saved the worlds! You're a hero!" Donald tried to cheer Sora up.

"I'm not even a keyblade master. Face it Donald! It's over! We're done! The end!" Sora yelled. Donald just plopped down, sadness overcoming him. Sora did the same, nearly shedding a tear. "It's...over. I'll never see Kairi, or Riku, or the king...I'll never see them again..." A tear fell from Sora's cheek.

"Who are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Kairi...she's my girlfriend." Sora explained. The whole cell was immediately filled with chatter.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." Sora said, putting his head down onto his knees. "But now, I won't get to see her again!"

"We're going to get out of this." Eret assured, leaning down to his friend.

"Yeah! We've been in worse! We can do this Sora!" Donald said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Donald, Eret, all of you." Sora thanked, getting up and looking for ways to get out of the prison.

"At least we get to think of how far we've come!" Tuffnut said. Everyone just gave him a death stare.

"What have I done..." Hiccup said, right about to cry as well.

"It's not your fault." Astrid said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. It is. Astrid, if I hadn't come back, you guys would've just left and not be here. Toothless wouldn't be tied up with the rest of the dragons. Sora and his group wouldn't be trapped in a boat heading to their oblivion rethinking coming here. Don't you get it? If it wasn't for me coming back, none of this would've happened! I was stupid to think I could outsmart the World Order..." Hiccup said, shedding a tear. "It's over Astrid. Berk will soon be a pile of ash and the rest of the world...or Worlds...are next. There's no way to unlock this brig and escape..."

"Wait a minute! That's it!" Sora said, running to the middle of the brig.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Let's just say, I'm going to unlock all our problems." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

"You're gonna unlock the door? Boo on the bad pun." Donald complained.

Sora ignored him and twirled the keyblade around and aimed for the brig's entrance. A light edited from the Keyblade and the brig was unlocked. Sora then sent Skyzipper to push the entrance open, and after minutes of struggle from the tiny dragon, the entrance was opened.

"Yeah!" Donald yelled in excitement. The whole group climbed the ladder and escaped the brig. The Hooded men were awaiting them outside. They could see Berk in the horizon. This was their last chance.

The group got out what weapons they still had, and prepared for one last battle. If they won, Berk was safe, if not, it was all over.

"So, it comes down to this?" Xigbar complained. "Why can't we all just be friends?"

"Shut it Xigbar!" Sora yelled.

"You don't stand a chance!" Drago smirked.

"We can try!" Hiccup yelled.

Sora, Hiccup, and the rest of the gang charged forward at the enemy. This was it. The Battle for Berk was on.

CHAPTER 15: BATTLE FOR BERK

As Hiccup, Sora, and the rest of the group charged towards the World Order, eleven of the members disappeared. "Cowards!" Sora heard Xigbar say, as he and Drago prepared to fight. Xigbar loaded his guns and began firing rapidly at the group. Sora blocked several of the shots until Xigbar had to reload. At that moment Sora threw his Keyblade at Xigbar and knocked the guns out of his hands. He then called the keyblade back. He looked angrily at Xigbar, as Donald and Goofy came up behind him. He jumped out of the way and chuckled.

"Hahaha!" He called his guns back to his hands. "You really think that you stand a chance this time? We have all of your dragons. Even Hiccup's precious little Toothless. You don't stand a chance." He began firing again as Sora blocked the shots.

Hiccup and Astrid ran over to Drago. While Sora and the others took care of Xigbar, Hiccup thought he could deal with Drago. Drago attacked Hiccup with his spear and Hiccup quickly blocked it. Astrid came up from behind but Drago knocked her back with the back of his spear. She went flying back, hitting the mast of the ship.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, as he was caught off guard and launched backwards, dropping his sword. Drago just chuckled.

"The dragons are ours. It's too late for you, Dragon Master!" He prepared to stab him with his spear.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. Suddenly a rock hit Drago in the head. He looked over to see the twins with tons of rocks in their hands, and Eret, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were all armed as well. They all began throwing tons of rocks at Drago. Hiccup ran towards his sword in the confusion and lit it. As Drago slipped on the piles of rocks on the ground and fell, Hiccup pointed his sword at him. Astrid also ran over and prepared her axe.

At that moment everyone heard dragons roaring in the distance. Drago and Xigbar chuckled as hundreds of dragons filled the sky. But this wasn't an army to aid Sora, Hiccup and the rest of the gang. They were here to finish them.

"Oh my gods!" Astrid yelled.

"Run!" Donald screamed as they were attacked by several dragons. Drago and Xigbar just watched the attacks. This was a dragon army.

CHAPTER 16: DRAGON ATTACK

The dragons swooped down, breathed fire, and shot blasts at the gang. Eret attempted to catch them, and trap them in every way he knew. Snotlout and Fishlegs were showing off to Ruffnut about how many they could take down, the twins were running around like idiots, Donald and Goofy were trying to attack, and Hiccup and Sora were searching for Toothless.

"He's got them under his control, but if we can get Toothless, we can gain them back!" Hiccup said, confident in his plan.

"But the last time he tried that it failed." Sora said, jumped out of the way of dragon flame.

"Doesn't mean we can't give it another shot!" Hiccup yelled as they made their way into the ship. They checked every room and all of the brig before they finally found him chained up in the Captain's quarters. Hiccup couldn't get the chains undone.

"This is not what fishbones are made for!" Hiccup struggled. Sora just sighed, held out his Keyblade and unlocked the lock. "Oh..." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Sora hopped on Toothless and they made their way back out. Xigbar and Drago both were surprised and angry. They jumped down to join the fight.

Skyzipper was still sitting in Sora's hoodie, scared. Sora just smiled and pat his dragon's head.

Toothless landed as Hiccup drew his sword and Sora summoned his Keyblade. They clashed with Drago and Xigbar as Toothless began to glow blue. Suddenly all of the dragons that were attacking the gang stopped everything they were doing, save for one that Donald had messed up by firing a Thunder spell at it.

"Mistake! That was stupid!" Donald yelled as the dragon chased him.

The dragons then flew to back up Toothless and the whole group. Skyzipper emerged from Sora's hoodie and roared loudly, as did the rest of the dragons before they began to fire. The whole gang found their dragons and hopped on board them. Astrid hopped on Stormfly as Hiccup ran up to her. "Stay safe." He said. Astrid just smiled. "We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." She said, as Hiccup smiled. He hopped on Toothless as they all flew to the sky. Drago and Xigbar prepared their weapons, while Toothless signaled all the dragons to fire at the ship. With all of the fire burning the wood, the ship began to sink and Xigbar and Drago were nowhere to be seen. The gang cheered as the ship sank into the water. But Hiccup didn't think that was the end. He turned around to see Drago riding an armoured dragon with Xigbar standing on board as well. Xigbar fired shots at Toothless and he fell, with Sora and Hiccup on board as well.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald yelled as Sora, Hiccup and Toothless fell to Berk. They landed on very soft grass, thankfully, and Toothless had caught them, saving their lives. They got up as Drago and Xigbar landed their dragon. Hiccup signaled Toothless to run away but he was shot by Xigbar and fell down, knocked out. Hiccup drew his sword and charged for Drago, but he overshot it and he ran into him, pushing them both over a cliff leading to a small area next to the island's end. Sora looked down and was ready to fight Xigbar, as Hiccup was ready to take on Xigbar. The rest of the gang watched as the two fights were fought. This was the climax of the battle for Berk. Now or never.

CHAPTER 17: THE FINAL BATTLE

Hiccup blocked Drago's heavy hits. Hiccup was on defense, as Drago hit hard with his spear.

Hiccup just continued to block as Drago hammered him down to his knees. "Pathetic." Drago complained as he knocked Hiccup with the back of his spear, causing him to drop Inferno.

"No!" Hiccup yelled as Drago approached him furiously. Hiccup dodged the charge and went after his blade. He reached it and quickly lit it as Drago charged again.

Hiccup blocked the attack and used the sword to knock the spear off the cliff. Drago was knocked down by the recoil. Hiccup pointed Inferno at his enemy.

Drago just chuckled. "If you kill me now, the world order will only become more powerful. We will take over Berk, take the dragons, and conquer the worlds! And there's nothing you dragon riders can do about it!" Drago yelled as he jumped right off the cliff. He then landed on a dragon and flew up to where Hiccup was. "You cannot stop us! The World Order will conquer you all!" Drago yelled as his dragon prepared to blast.

Hiccup began to back up. "Toothless!" He yelled as the dragon fired. Hiccup opened his eyes to see that he was flying. Toothless looked up at him. Hiccup smiled. "Thanks bud. Now let's finish this!" He yelled as they sped up towards Drago's dragon. Toothless fired and the dragon roared in pain. Toothless continued speeding up and firing until the dragon eventually fell, with Drago on it.

Sora blocked Xigbar's shots with his Keyblade before attempting to throw it and knock the guns out of his hands again. It missed, and he summoned back his Keyblade.

"Keep trying kid. I'm ready for everything!" Xigbar taunted.

"Even this?" Sora asked, throwing the keyblade.

"Missed again." Xigbar chuckled. Then the keyblade came back and knocked him down, returning to Sora and knocking Xigbar's guns away in the process. Sora pointed the keyblade at him.

"It's over Xigbar!" Sora yelled, before Xigbar summoned his guns back and shot Sora. Sora flew back and landed. He got up to see Xigbar holding his guns right in front of his face. Sora thought for a moment before realizing something.

"Skyzipper!" Sora yelled.

Skyzipper jumped out of Sora's hoodie and bit Xigbar's leg. Xigbar tried to shake the little green dragon off before dropping his guns as the tiny dragon bit him. Sora ran over and slashed Xigbar. Xigbar fell to the ground as Sora walked over to him and retrieved Skyzipper. Xigbar began to fade away.

"That's it. You failed Xigbar!" Sora yelled. Xigbar just chuckled.

"Or so you think." He said, "I am not defeated. You only think I am." Xigbar taunted as he faded away. Donald and Goofy flew a dragon over to Sora and the three celebrated. But the rest of the gang looked down to where Drago had fallen, and worried.

Hiccup looked down to see Drago land in the water with a splash. Drago then began to slowly rise out of the water. But how? Hiccup looked to see Drago riding another armoured dragon before he flew forward out to sea. "This is only the beginning!" He yelled, as he flew away. Hiccup was breathing heavily. He saw the gang, including Sora and company, land next to him before he closed his eyes and fainted.

"Please! Tell me he's okay!" Astrid yelled, as Eret looked at Hiccup and listened for heartbeat.

"He's fine. Just a little exhausted. We should be getting back to the village." Eret said.

"Please Hiccup...hang in there..." Astrid worried.

Sora, Donald, Skyzipper and Goofy were following close behind.

"Gawrsh, will be okay?" Goofy asked.

"I hope so." Sora said, as they rushed Hiccup home.

CHAPTER 18: THIS ISN'T THE END

Hiccup awoke to find the whole gang around his bed. He jumped up, surprised, before Astrid jumped on him.

"You're okay! You're okay!" Astrid said, hugging him tight.

"I'm fine. How long was I out?" Hiccup asked.

"About three days." Eret said.

"What happened? Did you catch Drago?" Hiccup asked.

"No...he got away." Eret said, sadly.

"But! We did take out Xigbar. So the World Order shouldn't be much trouble anymore!" Sora said, happily.

"Wrong. They said that they were from many worlds. You're going to have to find them all." Eret said.

Sora sighed. "Okay..." He said The whole gang laughed.

"You'll be fine you big baby!" Donald said, jokingly. Sora just smiled.

"This might not be the end, but it's definitely a new beginning!" Sora yelled, triumphantly.

"True." Valka started, walking into the room. Everyone looked at her. "You're going to need all the help you can get." Valka explained. "This journey of yours won't be easy."

"I know. But as long as I've got these two to help me. I'm fine!" Sora said, hugging his friends. Skyzipper popped out of his hood. "And you too Zippy. You saved me back there!" Sora thanked. The dragon perked up happily.

"You'll be fine. I know it." Hiccup agreed.

"Thanks everyone." Sora thanked, as the trio walked outside.

CHAPTER 19: BERK AT PEACE AGAIN

Toothless flew and grabbed a sheep with his claws, throwing it into Hiccup's basket. He went for another but it was stolen by Stormfly, who threw it into Astrid's bucket.

"Thanks!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup just laughed and stole a sheep that Snotlout and Fishlegs were going for. Eret picked up one as well and they all went into their respective baskets.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled, as he cheered on the race with Donald and Goofy. A horn blew and the black sheep was up. Before Stormfly could get it, Toothless took it right under her claws. Hiccup smiled at Astrid.

"Thanks mi'lady!" Hiccup thanked as Toothless tossed the sheep into his basket, winning the race.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled, landing. Berk was at peace again.

CHAPTER 20: SKYZIPPER JOINS THE TEAM

"Do you really have to go?" Hiccup asked as Sora, Donald and Goofy prepared the Gummi Ship.

"Yeah." Sora said. "But we'll come back and visit!"

"That's great. This village could use a couple of guys like you three." Eret said.

"What about Skyzipper?" Hiccup asked. Sora looked at the small green dragon, still sitting in his hood.

"I don't know." Donald said. "Are we supposed to bring things from world to world?"

"Aww, just let him have this one Donald." Goofy said.

"He's coming along!" Sora smiled.

"How about one last flight before you go?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sora yelled, as he and Hiccup hopped on Toothless.

CHAPTER 21: ONE LAST FLIGHT

Sora put his hands out as Toothless flew through the air. Sora felt the wind all around him and he smiled.

"This is awesome!" Sora yelled as they sped up.

"Hold on!" Hiccup told Sora as they went through a rocky area.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled. Skyzipper emerged from Sora's hoodie and stuck his tongue out. Sora held his arms out and they flew through the sky. "I'm gonna miss this feeling." Sora said.

"Well, we'll always be here. Come by anytime!" Hiccup said. Sora smiled.

"I will." He said, as they flew over the clouds. "And if you ever need any help, we'll be here." Sora said, pointing to his heart.

"By the way, I found this." Hiccup said, holding out a Star Shard.

"That was the whole mission! To find that!" Sora yelled, celebrating. "Thanks!"

"It's the least we can do." Hiccup said.

Sora just smiled. "This is amazing!" He yelled, as they flew over Berk.

CHAPTER 22: A NEW ADVENTURE

Sora, Donald and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship, waving goodbye to Hiccup and Eret right outside. The power was turned on and they blasted off into the sky, leaving the world.

Sora pet Skyzipper, who was in his hoodie. "So where to next?" Sora asked.

"Well, this Star Shard should know. Hook it up to the Gummi Ship and it'll teleport us." Sora put the Star Shard into the Gummi Ship, and the Ship disappeared into the darkness of space.

Sora was ready. It was time for a new adventure.

CHAPTER 23: THAT WAS BERK

That, was Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows there is tough and tasteless. And the people that grow there? Even more so! The only upsides, are the pets. You see while most places have horses or parrots, Berk has...dragons!


End file.
